The WiFi™ standard (e.g., IEEE 802.11) is evolving and has multiple revisions. The market has a number of WiFi™ routers based on different revisions of the WiFi™ standard. For example, some have hidden SSID and hence it is not possible to know the SSID by trying to use the BSSID. As another example, some of the routers of later revisions of the WiFi™ standard employ dual band routers operating in different frequency bands (e.g., 5 GHz and 2.4 GHz bands) where the BSSID is associated with a frequency band of a sender while an IoT device operates in a second band that has a different BSSID resulting in the IoT failure to join a wireless local network for acquiring the wrong BSSID of the sender. While the revisions are addressing issues that arise from older revisions and provide improvements to the technology, they also present new challenges for existing systems built around older revisions. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address the challenges arising from newer revisions of the WiFi™ standard and provide new systems to address these challenges.